User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Story Week IV: Information Blog
Person 1: What is Story Week? Person 2: Story Week is... Person 1: *interrupts Person 2* is not an event dedicated to bed time stories. Person 2 tries talking to explaining what Story Week is, but Person 1 continues to talk. Person 1: I don't need bed time stories! Person 2: I think you'd enjoy bed time stories, child. Person 1: Please, no bed time stories, I'm not even a child! About Story Week Person 2: Story Week is about bringing FLW Wiki's community closer together and promoting activity. It was created by The Outcast Wolf, after he talked it over with V. This year, Story Week IV, starts on July 11th and ends when the clock strikes 12 am on July 18th. The final day for Story Week will be July 17th. During this time, users of FLW Wiki post story pages and take part in Q and As. There's also Story Week Swap, where users can try writing a new (but not official) episode, chapter, or page for any story signed up for Story Week Swap. However, if you'd rather re-write an episode, there will also be a Story Week Remake. Person 1: Sweet, but what makes this Story Week different than the last four. Person 2: The Outcast Wolf plans on contacting Wikia about possibly promoting Story Week IV on the main community. Rules Person 1: What are the rules? Person 2: Don't posts story episodes, chapters, pages, or whatever you call them, from the same story in one hour. The point of this is so users have at least one hour to possibly read your latest episode, chapter, or page, without getting loss or overwhelmed. Person 1: Any other rules? Person 2: Well, be respectful and don't try to put anyone down. If you want to tell someone their story sucks, don't tell him or her that. Just let him or her know your suggestions for what could make their story better. Person 1: I need more, tell me more rules! Person 2: The rest of the rules are only basics. Even the second rule is basic. Goals Person 1: The goals for Story Week? Person 2: Promote activity on this wiki, bring the community closer, AND beat the inaugural Story Week's episode/chapter/page record of 25 story episodes/chapters/pages. New Ideas? Person 2: In addition, users on this awesome community have been able to suggest new ideas for Story Week. If anyone reading has an idea, feel free to post your idea in the comments below. Otherwise, Person 1: *Interrupts Person 2* WE NEED NAMES! Person 2: *Facepalm and mutters* When I thought you were matured enough to not interrupt me again. Person 1: What? Person 2: I don't know. Person 1: Also feel free to comment below and name us. We'd love to have our own names! Person 2: What he said. Closing Person 2: And guys, don't forget to sign-up next week for FLW Wiki's fourth Story Week! Person 1: And give us names! :D Category:Blog posts Category:Story Week IV